heroatheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Overman
Appearance The Overmen are a huge people, between 8 and 10 feet tall, and very broad. Their heads are small (which adds to the appearance that they are not intelligent), domeshaped things with absolutely no neck (an Overman must turn at his waist for any kind of lateral vision) and a thick mane (often red or black) circling around it like a scarf and descending down to their navels. Their brow is very pronounced, and their eyes very sunken. Their finger and toenails, although they do have proper fingers and toes, are very much akin to the hooves of an elephant, and they have two opposable thumbs on each hand and two great toes on each foot, both on opposite sides of the hand and foot. This deformity, unique to the Overmen, has caused a need for them to create tools and weapons specially suited for their grip. Occupations Overmen aren’t very intelligent, and thus fighting is their best option. They do, however, sometimes learn how to use magic to heal. Homeland Overmen come from Daleham. Languages Oot. After 24 hours of being exposed to someone speaking another language, an Overman may learn to speak extremely simple, one- or two word sentences in that language. He may, unfortunately, never learn any more of the language than this, as the Overman language has no defined grammatical structure and they thus have no mind for it. Attitude The Overman, known to some as “Ubermen,” to the Sildoni as “Uper-tiki,” and to the Elvantari as Grandun, are a race of giant humanoids. Their history is a complete mystery, as their ancestral language is not detailed enough to recount it. It is unknown at what point they discovered the forsaken Sildoni colony in their home territory of Daleham, but for ages they were called the Sorrowghosts, as they hid in shadows and only emerged when a threat arose to the Sildoni. Some ancient parental instinct in these monstrous folk attracted them to the small folk and they bonded with them. Although most Sildoni tribes do not know of the small clans of Overmen living just outside their borders, they have survived thus far due to the vigilance of their giant friends. Only within the past 20 years have the Overman really been discovered and researched. At first glance, they may appear stupid, especially since their native language consists of mimicking sounds they hear. However, they really are quite intelligent and have been known to learn the basics of several languages within a matter of weeks). They are known to be extremely gentle, but the reason for this is obvious: not many have had the courage to attack one of them and test their mettle. Innate Abilities *''Immense Strength: Overmen are so powerful that they get +3 ranks to all Strength-based rolls.'' *''Tough Hide: Overman skin is tough enough to act as Good ranked armor to every type of physical damage on their whole body.'' *''Cold Resistance: Overmen are not affected by cold damage. They can be frozen solid, and it will still cause them no physical damage.'' *''Failing Sight: Overmen have very bad eyesight, being penalized by two ranks for any sight-based Focus rolls.'' *''Follower: Overmen will do whatever they are told by anyone, even if that person is not very trustworthy, and will become depressed if they do poorly in what they were asked to do.'' *''Beholden: If an Overman meets a Sildoni, they will for reasons unknown immediately become beholden to the Sildoni, and will follow and protect it even against its will for the rest of their life.'' *''Gullible: Overmen will believe absolutely anything they are told, and will take everything they hear literally.'' *''Healthy as a Horse: Overmen automatically receive the Healthy as a Horse characteristic.'' *''Moronic: Overmen receive -2 penalties to all Intellect and Willpower rolls they must make.'' *''Night-Blind: Overmen can see absolutely nothing in the dark or in low-light situations.'' *''Double Thumbs: Because of the way their hands are configured, Overmen receive -3 penalties to any Dex roll to use weapons or tools not designed to be used by an Overman.'' Racial Modifiers STR: +40 AGL: -20 DEX: -10 REF: -10 FOR: +50 INT: -15 WLP: -20 FTH: 0 FOC: 0 PSY: 0 PER: -20 LCK: 0 Size: 3 Category:Races Category:Days of Old